


Sick

by CominUnderFire



Series: Hysterical [1]
Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sick-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Summary: Sav takes care of a sick Joe
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Series: Hysterical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Sick

The best of David Bowie playing on the background, a hot cup of his favourite tea and a warm blanket. That was everything a sick Joe needed to feel better.

- _How_ _do_ _you_ _feel_ _?_

Or almost everything. If there was something, or rather someone, he owed his fast recovery to it was Sav, who didn't have a problem with being his personal nurse, taking care of him and doing the impossible to make him feel better.

- _The_ _notebook_ -the bassist pointed when Joe tryed to open his mouth to answer. Fearing that he could hurt his throat because of the cold, Sav had forbidden him of speaking to make sure that he did rest his voice and had given him a notebook instead so he could keep communicating with him.

_"_ _This_ _is_ _stupid. I do can talk"_ Joe wrote. He appreciated the fact that his friend was worried for his health and also knew that was true that being like they were in the middle of a tour, the state of his voice was important, but he found this excesive.

- _No,_ _you_ _can't_ _._ _You_ _have_ _to_ _rest_ _your_ _voice_ _, I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _the_ _one_ _taking_ _lead_ _vocals_ _on_ _the_ _next_ _concert_ -the curly said.

_"_ _Why_ _not_ _?_ _I'm_ _sure_ _you_ _could_ _do it_ _almost_ _better_ _than_ _me._ _Almost_ _"_

A small smile appeared on the bassist's lips when he read that message.

- _Maybe_ _,_ _but_ _that's_ _something_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _test_ _out_ _for_ _the_ _moment_ -Sav said- _How_ _do_ _you_ _feel_ _?_ -he repeated

Joe didn't answer with any wrote mesage, he just lifedt his thumb up in an affirmative sign. The he picked the notebook up again.

_"_ _But_ _, do_ _you_ _what_ _could_ _make_ _me_ _feel_ _even_ _better_ _?"_

- _What_ _? -_ Sav asked. From Joe, he would expect anything.

_"_ _Cuddling_ _with_ _you_ _"_ Joe showed him the paper, flashing his better puppy eyes.

Sav's mouth curved up in a smile. He nodded in answer getting a smile from Joe.

The bassist sat down on the opposite side of the sofa, leaning his back against the armrest. He oppened his arms, making Joe a sign to approach him. The blond obey without doubting and layed down between his arms still wrapped up in the blanket like a burrito, resting his head on the curly's chest. As soon as he felt his friend weight against his body, Sav wrapped his arms around the blond's body.

- _Do_ _you_ _feel_ _better_ _? -_ Sav asked, affectionately stroking the singer's hair. Joe nooded, his cheek against the younger's chest and his eyes closed, relaxing with the warmth of the hug.

Joe wasn't used to this, he was used to be the one who dominated the situation, but he definitely likes having the bassist taking care of him.

- _Sav_ -Joe whispered trying to draw his best friend's attention.

- _What_ _did_ _I_ _tell_ _you_ _about_ _talking_ _?_ -the bassist said in a reprimanding tone. Seeing the look the blond was giving him, he let out a sigh before talking again, this time his tone was a softer one- _What_ _?_

_-I_ _love_ _you_ -Joe said. Sav smiled again.

_-I_ _love_ _you_ _too_ -the curly answered leaving a kiss on his forehead- _I_ _think_ _you_ _should_ _sleep_ _a bit_ _now_ _._

Joe nodded, curling between his best friends arms with a big smile still on his face.

That kind of moments were the only nice thing that being ill had.


End file.
